Five Times Puck Tried Losing his Virginity
by Ms. Goodfellow
Summary: Puck loves Sabrina. Sabrina loves Puck. So what the hell is taking so long? (PG-13, read at your own risk!)


**Hey everyone! I've noticed these "_ times _ happened" as a new trend in the FF community and thought I might as well give it a shot because it looked fun! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _One_

"I'm not getting into that bed with you until you put some pants on," sighed Sabrina, standing with her arms crossed next to her side of the bed.

"It's way too hot for pants, Brina."

"It's like, 75 degrees outside."

"That's still too hot for little Puck!"

Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do _not_ call it that."

Puck smirked, lifting up the covers and peeking inside. "Did you hear that, little Puck? Sabrina hates you."

"I don't hate... _him_ ," she cringed. She had just referred to Puck's...penis...as a _him_.

"Then why won't you sleep with him?" Puck gave her a pleading look, one she'd seen many times in the past year.

"You know why. I'm waiting until I'm married."

Puck let out a groan. "Brina, can't you just accept the fact that you _know_ we will be married in the future and decide that's good enough?"

"I just want it to be really special. And right now is not exactly special." She pointed to the pile of laundry on the floor, as well as the empty boxes of their Chinese take-out from a few hours ago.

Puck's eyes bugged out of his head. "You won't have sex with me right now because _our room is dirty_?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Unlike you, dirty surroundings gross me out. And I especially don't want to lose my virginity in one."

Puck hopped out of the bed, leaving everything on full display. "I'll clean it right now."

"Put some pants on, you weirdo," Sabrina laughed, averting her gaze.

Puck wiggled his hips. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"Well, yeah, but I'm trying to see as little as possible leading up to our wedding. If we ever really do end up getting married."

"What do you mean _if?_ " Puck cried.

"Just cause that was our future then doesn't mean it's our future now. Futures can change."

"They _can_ , but that doesn't mean they _will!_ "

Sabrina smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Maybe we'll never get married and just date for the rest of our lives."

"Just date? Does that mean—"

"Yep," Sabrina smiled teasingly. "No sex _ever_."

"You won't really do that to me, will you?" Puck pleaded.

"Well, if you put some pants on, maybe I'll reconsider."

* * *

 _Two_

Tonight was the night. He had it all planned out. Sabrina didn't want to do the dirty in the _actual_ dirty, so he had cleaned the house to be spotless. Sabrina was bound to agree then, because he cleaned, right? And he _never_ cleaned.

Not only did he get the house looking nice, but he also decided to try his hand at romance. He was not one for romance. But chicks love romance, right? So he stole a bunch of rose petals from their neighbor's garden and sprinkled them from the front door to their bedroom; a path to what was waiting for her there. Once she arrived at their bed, he'd be there waiting for her. Naked. I mean, who could resist then?

Every day, Sabrina texted him as soon as she left work and told him she was on her way home. Puck awaited the text eagerly, as it was 6 pm and due any second. Finally, he heard the small ding emit from his phone. Without bothering to look, he hurried into position and waited. She'd be there in only about five minutes. Then, he'd finally be getting lucky.

Then, she was there. He heard her car pulling into the driveway and her faint footsteps as she walked up to the front door. The familiar jingle of keys sent his heart racing; she was so close. The door creaked open and slammed back shut. Her footsteps sounded through the house, but then paused. He cracked a smile. Surely, she'd just noticed the rose petals and was in awe of how clean the house was.

A second of silence passed before he heard her footsteps again. Now slow and cautious, he heard her approach their bedroom. He glanced at their closet mirror, puffing out his chest and making sure his Playboy Bunny-esque pose on the bed was looking sexy. He winked at himself. He was lookin' fine.

As she took the final few steps leading to the doorway, Puck prepared himself for what he was going to say. As soon as she walked in and saw him there, he was going to give her his famous "sexy smirk" and wiggle his eyebrows, which was a ladykiller in his opinion.

The final step. She was right there. He saw her shoe and her leg and then he saw a clump of her beautiful long brown hair

Wait, brown hair? Puck blinked. Before he even realized what was happening, the rest of "Sabrina" peered into the room, brown eyes widening in shock.

"Daphne!" Puck yelped, scrambling to his feet and throwing his hands over his privates.

Daphne let out a small shriek and slammed her hands over her eyes. "Puck!" she yelled in response. "What are you...why are you.." she struggled to find the right words.

"I thought you were going to be Sabrina!"

"You thought I was—Oh, ew! Ew ew ew!" Daphne pressed her palms into her eye sockets, desperately trying NOT to think about what she just saw.

"It is not _ew_! Your sister and I are in love and it's okay if we see each other nak-"

"Stop!" Daphne shrieked again. "I don't want to hear it! Or see it! Ever again!"

Puck opened his mouth to respond, but the sudden sound of the front door slamming interrupted him.

"Hellooo," called out Sabrina. "Daphne? Puck? Where are you guys?"

Daphne turned her head towards the sound, eyes still tightly shut. She reached her hands out and fumbled around until she found the wall, leading herself out of the room.

"Daphne? What are you doing?" Puck heard Sabrina ask.

"My eyes. They burn."

"Daph, what are you talking about?"

"I gotta go." The sound of the door slamming again signified Daphne's departure.

The house was silent. Puck cringed, knowing he was about to be in a world of trouble.

"Puckkkk," Sabrina called out menacingly. "Where are you and what did you do?"

"In here, Brina." Puck grabbed the throw blanket from the edge of their bed and wrapped it around himself quickly.

He heard her footsteps get closer. "Puck, why are there rose petals all over the—" She stopped talking as she entered the room, seeing Puck perched on the side of their bed in just a blanket.

"You didn't," she hissed, eyeing the "romantic" scene in front of her.

Puck smiled meekly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, sweetheart."

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "Were you planning something?"

"Me? Planning something? Ridiculous."

"Why did you clean the house? Why are there rose petals leading to the bed? Why are there candles lit? And are you...naked under that blanket?

Puck looked down, feigning surprise. "Oh! Well, would you look at that. I guess I thought this blanket was my clothes."

"I know what you were trying to do, fairyboy."

Puck cringed. She only called him fairyboy when she was angry with him. "I wasn't trying to do anything!" he said, smiling brightly.

"You wanted me to come home and be so flattered by all this that I would sleep with you!"

" _WHAT?_ " Puck exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest in shock. "I would _NEVER_ do such a thing! What kind of man do you think I am, Sabrina?"

"A horny man who doesn't understand the concept of waiting!"

"Absolutely not! I was just trying to surprise you with a nice relaxing environment when you got home from work! And I am 100% perfectly fine with waiting! In fact, I _want_ to wait!"

Sabrina looked around and smiled slightly. "You know," she said sultrily. "This is rather...romantic. Kind of makes me, _in the mood_ , if you know what I mean."

Puck felt his mouth drop open. "D-does it really?" he stuttered.

"Mhm," Sabrina nodded, starting to unbutton her shirt. "You know, maybe I changed my mind. I don't really want to wait anymore."

It took all Puck's willpower not to start salivating as Sabrina walked slowly toward him, her shirt nearly off.

Sabrina suddenly leaped at him and pinned him on the bed, straddling his waist. "Take me right now, Puck. I want you."

Puck nodded eagerly, but before he could respond, she spoke again.

"Oh, wait," she sighed. "You said you wanted to wait. Well, alright." She climbed off him, re-buttoning her shirt.

Puck felt his eyes bug out of his head. "Sabrina, what—no! No, I mean, we don't have to wait, let's just do it now!"

Sabrina let out a dry laugh, the sultry look sliding off her face and a frown returning. "See? You're such a liar."

"Did you just—you tricked me!"

Sabrina winked at him. "And you fell right for it. Now, put some clothes on and come downstairs so we can eat."

Puck shook his head, bewildered by what just happened. "Wait, Brina," he called out as she began walking away. "Why was Daphne here?"

"I invited her for dinner. Check your texts next time and you'll know. Although, I doubt she'll ever be back after this," Sabrina shouted, wandering towards the kitchen.

"What a cockblock," Puck mumbled. The pout never left his lips as he began the sad process of putting his clothes back on.

* * *

 _Three_

Everything had worked out perfectly. The dinner was romantic, the walk in the park was even more romantic, and the part when he dropped down on one knee with a ring in his hand was the most romantic of all.

He smiled as he watched Sabrina admire the ring on her finger. "I can't believe you just proposed to me," she laughed, finally pulling her eyes off the ring so she could intertwine her hand with his.

Puck gave her hand a squeeze, swinging it gently as the continued their walk back to their hotel room. "I'm surprised that you're surprised. I thought for sure you knew it was coming."

"Why wouldn't I be surprised?" Sabrina pulled her hand from his to admire her ring for the thousandth time.

"Why else would I take you here, to New York, for no reason, and then take you out to a fancy dinner and romantic evening stroll for no reason?"

She frowned. "I thought you were doing it for our anniversary."

"Is it our anniversary?"

Sabrina punched him in the shoulder. "It's tomorrow, doofus!"

"Oh," he laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Happy anniversary!"

Sabrina giggled. "I would be mad at you but you just proposed so there's no way I could be mad at you right now."

"Wait, hold on, you're letting something go? Is that my Sabrina Grimm in there? Who are you, imposter?!"

Sabrina laughed and punched him again. "This is a one time only deal. Don't think you can get away with everything now that you're my fiance."

Puck winked at her as they came to a stop at the entrance of their hotel. They giddily made their way up the stairs to their room, drunk on love for each other (and maybe a little from all the champagne at dinner).

They burst into their room, kicking off their shoes and simultaneously flopping backwards onto the plush king-sized bed.

A moment of silence passed. "Soo…" Puck drawled, trailing his fingers up her arm.

"Don't even think about it." Sabrina pulled her arm away and turned her back to him.

"Think about what? I'm not sure what you're implying, Sabrina."

She scoffed. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure. I'm sure you weren't implying that you wanted to have sex right now."

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"Goodnight, Puck."

* * *

 _Four_

"I think there's a grain of rice in my ear. I told you the rice-throwing was a stupid idea. Why couldn't we have thrown something softer, like dead flies or something?"

Sabrina frowned. "You do not have a grain of rice in your ear. Stop being a baby."

"Oh, yeah? Puck scoffed. "Take a look then. Look into my ear and tell me if there's a grain of rice."

Sabrina looked around. "We're in the middle of an airport."

"So?"

"Well...whatever. Just come here and let me see."

Puck scooted closer to his new wife, tilting his head to the side. Sabrina closed one eye and peered in.

"Oh my God!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"What? What is it?!" Puck screamed, throwing his hand over his ear in fear.

"There is so much earwax in here!"

Puck snapped his head back up and turned his back to her. "That was very rude and you scared me."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Would you like your blankie? Or your bottle? How about a pacifier?"

"Not funny, Brina. And I happen to be very proud of my earwax collection, thank you very much."

Sabrina fake gagged. "You're disgusting."

"Anyways," Puck said. "When's our flight again?"

"Umm, 10:45 pm. So, like 20 minutes."

Puck let out a yawn. "Man, who knew weddings could be so tiring?"

"I know, right? What were we thinking, leaving for our honeymoon the minute our wedding ended? That was dumb of us. It'll be like, 2 am by the time we get to Los Cabos."

Puck gave her a side glance. "And when we do get there…"

Sabrina gave him a cheeky grin. "Actually, I think I wanna wait till I'm 40."

Puck's eyes bugged out of his head. "What?" he whispered.

"Kidding, Puck. Kidding."

"Good one, Brina. Come on, let's head towards our terminal."

 _4 hours later_

"Man, that flight was exhausting," Sabrina said through a yawn, juggling her handbag and suitcase on her arm as Puck paid their taxi driver.

"Yeah, thank God we're finally here.," Puck replied, waving to the taxi as it pulled away. "This place is really nice."

"Granny wanted us to stay somewhere nice. She said she didn't want us getting murdered or anything."

"How very thoughtful of her."

"Well, you know Granny." Sabrina let out another yawn as they made their way to their room.

As Sabrina turned to close the door once they were in, she heard the light thud of clothes hitting the floor. "Puck, are you gonna be naked when I turn around?"

"Turn around and you'll see."

Sabrina turned around slowly, letting out a sigh as she confirmed her suspicions. "Very classy, Puck."

"Classy as always, Brina." He took a few steps closer, holding out his arms.

"Oh, geez, Puck! You stink! You smell like grease and B.O."

Puck pulled a sad face. "I thought my stink was charming."

"In what universe would your stink be charming to anybody?"

"Probably the stink-universe."

Sabrina shook her head. "There's no way I'm touching you until you shower."

Puck let out a groan. "It's our wedding night! We're supposed to-"

"I know what we're supposed to do, but I'm not doing it until you shower! I'll be out here waiting. I got a surprise for you anyways."

Puck grinned. "A surprise?"

"Yep. But you gotta shower first. Then you'll get to see the surprise."

Puck nodded and sprinted to the bathroom. He turned on the water quickly, not bothering to wait for it to heat up before stepping in. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed everywhere vigorously. After five minutes, he felt that he had done a well enough job and he quickly hopped out.

He wrapped a towel around his waist haphazardly and after winking at himself in the mirror, burst through the bathroom door. "I'm ready to—"

His sentence stopped short as he saw her. She looked amazing and sexier than Puck had ever seen her, sprawled on the bed in a lacy, white lingerie set with her hair fanning her face.

The only problem was—she was fast asleep.

"Geez, Brina. You couldn't have waited five minutes?" Puck let out a groan, sadly pulling on his boxers. He went to the bed, gently lifting Sabrina and putting her under the covers before climbing in next to her.

"You owe me big time, Grimm," he whispered, only getting a little snore in response.

* * *

 _Five_

Puck wiped a sand-covered hand across his brow, leaving little granules stuck to his sweaty forehead. He collapsed back onto his towel, turning his head to look at his new wife. She looked beautiful; her slim body stretched out on a big towel, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes, and a baseball cap holding down her frizzy hair, the result of a lost battle with humidity and salt water. He continued to watch her read her book and trace little shapes absentmindedly in the sand.

Finally, she turned to him, an annoyed look on her face. She lifted her sunglasses and squinted at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

Puck shrugged, a sly smile on his face. "Nothing else to look at. Don't flatter yourself."

Sabrina flicked her eyes in the direction of the group of college-aged girls playing volleyball; all remarkably look-alikes with their bronzed skin and long legs. "You haven't noticed all those skimpy bikinis over there? They look like your type."

Puck let out a loud, overdramatic laugh. "Ha! As if I care about them. Why would I look at them when I have my ever-so-beautiful wife right here next to me?"

"It looks like one of them is checking you out."

Puck sat up quickly. "What? Where? Which one?"

Sabrina gave him a bemused look. "Yeah, seems like you don't care at all."

"Anyways," Puck chuckled, laying back down. "What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well, we have scuba diving in 30 minutes. Then, I booked a helicopter ride over the city. After that we have dinner reservations at this _amazing_ -looking Mexican place and then after that, we have a boat ride under the stars for a few hours, so we probably won't be back at the hotel until 2 am or something."

Puck suppressed a groan. This was exactly how it had been for the past 3 days since they had arrived there. Sabrina booked a whole day of adventures and outings and then, when they finally made it back to the room, she always promptly fell asleep. Leaving an increasingly horny Puck to get in bed without so much as a kiss. On his honeymoon.

Puck refused to pressure or ask her, because he knew it wasn't right. He knew he shouldn't feel entitled to sex just because it was his honeymoon, but he could hardly help it. He'd waited so long for this moment, when he could finally have Sabrina in _that_ way. And the fact that it still had yet to happen three days into their honeymoon...it was hard. Physically and mentally speaking.

He tuned back in to Sabrina's talking. "And tomorrow we have a kayak ride and—"

"Sabrina," he interrupted gently, putting his hand on her bare thigh. "When will we have a day to, ya know, just relax in the hotel room and stuff?"

Sabrina gave him a quizzical look. "What fun would that be? Why sit in a hotel room when there's so much to see and do here?"

Puck sighed. "I don't know. Forget it." He closed his eyes, trying not to remember how incredibly sexy his wife had looked in her lingerie the first night they were here.

"Puck," Sabrina said quietly.

Puck opened one eye and peeked out at her. "Yes?"

"I know what's been missing here. I know exactly what you want."

Puck sat up slowly, looking at Sabrina unsurely. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sabrina sighed. "I'm just...I don't know. It's stupid."

"Brina? What is it?"

Sabrina let out a little groan. "It's stupid, I know, but I'm...scared."

"Scared of what?" Puck scooted closer to his wife, grabbing a curly piece of hair that escaped her cap and twirling it gently.

"Scared of...you know. _That_."

"Sabrina, what's there to be scared of? I love you and you love me. It's supposed to be a magical thing, not a scary thing."

"I know, I know," Sabrina waved her hand. "I'm just scared that I won't be any good."

Puck couldn't help but laugh. "Brina, are you serious? I'm sure you'll be great. Amazing. And even if you aren't, then we can learn together. The first few times won't be mind-blowing but isn't that the point?"

Sabrina nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto her face. "You're right. I'm being silly."

"So, do you think we should cancel our plans for this evening?" Puck smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, we should. I'm thinking maybe we could head back to the room right now. I need a shower desperately."

"Me too," Puck agreed.

"Good. You can join me, then."

Puck let out a surprised cough. "You know," he said once he recovered. "I don't think I ever got the chance to properly appreciate your lingerie you wore that one night."

Sabrina grabbed his hand, tugging him up to his feet and then in the direction of their hotel. "I'll definitely have to put it back on again, then."

Puck's eyebrows weren't the only thing rising as they giddily made their way through the sand and to their room.


End file.
